


Clarissa the Teenage Witch

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - Sabrina the Teenage Witch Fusion, Cat!Magnus, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: It's Clary and Jace's first anniversary and all they want is to spend the evening in Clary's room... that is if they can avoid overbearing warlock parents, a nerdy chaperone and a meddling formerly evil warlock now cat!This fic is inspired by the fact that Salem the cat is canonically bisexual





	Clarissa the Teenage Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is all dialogue, unbeta'd, happy halloween ;)

Clary Fairchild was an ordinary girl. Well... mostly ordinary. She lived in an ordinary house, went to an ordinary school and had ordinary friends. It wasn't her fault that her parents were centuries old powerful warlocks who'd passed on their powers to her. 

Her parents love affair had burned bright but fast. After her biological father had been executed for crimes against the warlock council her mother remarried to a fellow warlock named Luke. Luke was the only Dad Clary had ever known and she loved him despite him being so 19th century! Seriously, some warlocks need to know that its 1996 not the dark ages anymore. 

These days young witches like her need at least a high school education to get anywhere in warlockery, something she resented at first but actually doesn't mind anymore since going to mundane school lead her to her group of best friends. First of all there's Simon, a super nerd who she met in kindergarten by using her magic to tip the fingerpaints all over his would be bullies. This was the cause of her first time out, her first official repremand by the warlock council and her first best friend and confidant. Next came Maia, who's straight talking confidence had had Clary and Simon enamoured since they met in the third grade. 

It was high school before her friendship group expanded beyond Simon and Maia, there she met the Lightwood family. She became fast friends with Izzy, the fashionable latina tour de force with a secret passion for forensic pathology, and she tolerated Alec, her elder brother who only wore black and a look of contempt. But Jace however, Jace became more than a friend. Jace with his cheeky grin, outgoing attitude and intriguing bicolour eyes who started as a handsome but annoying tease and developed into her everything. 

Not at all coincidentally that happened exactly a year ago today. 

Usually Clary hated getting out of bed early but today was an exception, it was hers and Jace's anniversary and she couldn't wait to get to school to kiss him. She leapt out of bed and over to her large walk in closet. Flinging open the doors, she screamed as a loud voice came from behind her. 

"Guess what day it is!"

"Magnus! You startled me." Clary breathed heavily, turning round to face a black cat with startling gold eyes sitting on her bed. 

"Well it's a special day," The cat continued excitedly, "I need everyone to know that today's the day!"

Clary tilted her head and scrunched up her nose, she couldn't believe Magnus of all people (cats? cats that used to be people?) would remember her anniversary. Especially a formerly evil warlock cursed to live 100 years as a cat. "Aww thank you, you're such a cute kitty." She said, going to stroke Magnus' head.

The cat swatted her hand away with its paw. "I am not cute! I am darkness! I am revenge! I am... in need of a scratch behind the ears."

Clary giggled as she scratched his ears. "You need to go now Magnus I have to get ready for school."

Magnus rolled his eyes and leapt down from the bed. "Fine I'll go bother your parents." He muttered, leaving the bedroom. "I hope they've put lucky charms in with my kibble." 

***

Twenty minutes later Clary came downstairs dressed in her outfit for the day, tight green top tucked into mom jeans, look bookended by ratty converse and a choker necklace. Her mother and Luke were both sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Luke still dressed in his pajamas like usual however her mother was all made up in a black pant suit, unfashionable power shoulders aging the outfit by at least a full decade. Magnus was sat up on the kitchen counter, cat incisors struggling to munch on his marshmallowy kitty kibble.

"Morning Clary." Luke said as he noticed his daughter entering the kitchen.

"Morning darling." Jocelyn agreed giving Clary a kiss as she sat down. 

Jocelyn and Luke shared a knowing look as Clary obliviously served herself some pancakes. "Big day today." Luke casually mentioned.

Magnus spoke up before Clary could reply. "It is indeed." 

"Yeah it's not everyday your daughter has her first ever anniversary! You make us so proud!" Jocelyn beamed, passing the syrup.

Clary took in the grins of her parents, scrunching her nose up and smiling. "Thanks mom, thanks Luke, Magnus I'm just happy you remembered."

"But of course!" Magnus spoke up. "How could I forget? I've been looking forward to this day for such a long time."

"Love you kitty." Clary blew Magnus a kiss before changing the subject. "So mom, what's with the suit?" 

Magnus stared incredulously at Clary's sudden change of subject. How could they not keep talking about this day? Sure it was Clary's anniversary yada yada but today was officially the day. 100 years ago on this day at 8:33pm the warlock council turned him into a cat for his crimes. The less said about them the better!

Jocelyn's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I have a meeting with the Warlock Council, it's nothing major, just sorting out some logistics, you have a lovely day at school dear. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Yes," Luke said, raising his eyebrows. "Let's hope that Jace is on his best behaviour."

"Just Jace?" 

"I have no doubts about Alec," Luke continued. "He's a lovely young man. Surprised he hasn't been for dinner before."

Magnus' attention was piqued again. "Wait, Alec Lightwood?"

Ignoring the cat, Jocelyn mused. "Oh yeah, he's such a good boy, no wonder Maryse trusts him enough to let him chaperone you two."

"Tall, dark, handsome, face of an angel?" Magnus raised his voice attempting to get attention.

"Remember young Lady if Alec isn't there, Jace isn't allowed upstairs." Luke warned.

"Excuse me?" Magnus tried to make his kitty vocals yell. "Isn't anyone gonna listen to me? Not everyday you see a talking cat! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" The cat batted a glass off the table with his paw, smashing it on the linoleum below.

"MAGNUS!" Jocelyn shouted.

"Bad kitty." Luke scalded.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter, trotting away shaking his tail. 

***

She saw Jace first as she arrived in her first class, he stood out next to his siblings, blonde head shining like a golden beacon. He stood up from where he was leaning against the desk and gave her a kiss. 

"Happy anniversary babe." He said, pulling a box of chocolates from behind his back. 

Clary gasped. "Oh my god Jace, these are my favourites! Thank you." She hugged him again as the rest of their friends crowded round.

"Get a room!" Izzy laughed, butterfly clips bouncing in her hair as perched on the table next to the couple. 

"I second that." Maia agreed, sitting at her desk.

"Aww no it's cute." Simon countered. "So, how are you guys celebrating?"

"Well we're looking to do a LOT of celebrating if you catch my drift." Jace winked as Clary playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"We're having dinner with Mom and Luke and Alec." 

"Alec?" Maia and Simon said in unison.

Izzy shrugged. "Yeah Mom and Jocelyn only trust him to be a chaperone. He's such a nerd."

Everyone nodded. "You're gonna have to get rid of him." Maia said. 

"But how-"

"Settle down class." Mr Aldertree's words cut off Clary mid sentence as he swaggered into the room five minutes late as usual. "Right," He began tiredly. "As you know we've been studying puritan America, this week we will be looking at the Salem witch trials."

Simon and Clary both turned their heads to look at one another at the same time. 

"Is this stuff super offensive to your people?" Simon whispered. 

Clary shrugged. "Actually it's weird how much they know."

"Now we know that the women tried and executed as witches were innocent people," Aldertree continued, "But real witches were practising in and around Salem at the time. In wiccan lore it is written that the witches have a council where they self-govern and dish out punishments for those who disobey their laws. On of these such punishments is transfiguration into cats."

Clary giggled as she remembered Magnus. It was so nice of him to remember her anniversary and get so excited about it. He was also weirdly excited to see Alec again, she didn't dare field his questions this morning while Luke was warning her against the evils of boys but still she was surprised he'd remembered him. Alec had only been round to hers once for her 16th birthday party. Aside from her parents and their ancient warlock cat, at 18 he was the oldest there. Clary felt sorry for him, he's sensible, nerdy and responsible which doesn't really bode well for popularity. Well, that was why she thought he spent the whole night petting her cat. Maybe Magnus felt sorry for him. Maybe her cat does have a little thing for him! In any case it's a doomed love affair on the account that she doubts Alec is attracted to mouthy, clingy, felines. Maybe she should trap him in her room tonight so he can't distrupt dinner and then kick him out again later when she needed that precious alone time. Now just how to plan how to get rid of Alec...

Roll on 3 o'clock.

***

Their final class of the day was P.E. Why anyone would force teenagers to play volleyball enthusiastically after a full day at school Clary had no idea, even with magic running through her body she was tired! What shouldn't have surprised her however was Izzy's perpetual energy volunteering for being on the front row and jumping up and down. Maia was more her energy, reluctantly standing in the back row only participating when she had to. 

"So," Maia spoke up as the ball went dead the other side of the net. "What are you and Jace planning on getting up to tonight?" 

Clary noticed the smirk in her voice. "Well we were planning to get to third base but my Dad says that Alec has to chaperone us."

"Oh shit that sucks." Maia commented.

"Tell me about it." Clary sighed. "If it was Izzy I know she'd be cool but with Alec he's such a nerd he'd actually make us do homework or something."

Maia laughed. "Maybe you could ask him to join in."

"Join in? Ew, as if!!" Clary balked. 

Maia threw her head back in laughter. "You have a walk in closet though, yeah?"

"What about it?" Clary asked.

"How about you lock Alec in there?" 

Clary's eyes lit up. "Oh my God shut up! That's an amazing idea! Thanks Maia."

"No problem, now you go score a home run!" Maia winked.

***

After the bell had rang that afternoon Jace had been waiting for Clary outside the girls changing room. They kissed and ran to Jace's car, just getting the key in the ignition before Alec appeared in front of the car. Jace had rolled his eyes but had gotten rid of his attitude by dinner. He'd had dinner with Clary's family before but he wasn't gonna face NYPD Detective Luke Garroway with no attitude. Unfortunately all his efforts to play nice were paled in comparison to Alec's natural nerdy charm. It was like Luke and Jocelyn were obsessed with him!

"This dinner is so lovely Mrs Garroway." Alec spoke up.

Jocelyn giggled at the compliment. "Oh please, call me Jocelyn. And thank you honey."

"What a nerd." Jace muttered to Clary under his breath.

Clary smirked at Jace's remark. Also because she knew that Jocelyn had been at the warlock council all day and had conjured the whole dinner up using magic five minutes before she and the Lightwoods arrived. 

"Um, Mom, Dad," Clary said, smiling sweetly. "Can me and Jace be excused to my room please?"

Luke and Jocelyn shared a brief glance before Luke spoke up. "Sure, as long as Alec is done too."

"Yes, thank you for inviting me," Alec said, "Everything was delicious."

As soon as Alec put his knife and fork down Jace and Clary were scraping their chairs across the lino, racing upstairs hand in hand. Alec thanked Luke and Jocelyn again before following them. Just as he was entering Clary's bedroom a black cat with bright golden eyes snaked around his legs. 

"Hey kitty." Alec muttered, leaning down to pet it's fur. The cat purred under his touch and Alec thought he saw it bat its eyelids. Standing back up straight he hiked his bag up onto his shoulder and started to make his way over to Clary's desk so he could get started on his homework. He did not wanna see Clary and Jace kiss again, ew. Jace does this thing with his lips where he practically smothers her, so gross, he can't believe he ever thought that was cute!

Little did he know that Clary had whispered her whole plan to Jace while his back was turned and soon enough he found four hands pushing him towards the open closet door.

"Hey! Hey! Clary!" He shouted with the door slamming in his face. As he held up his arms to open the doors again the doors were whipped open and the black cat dumped in them before the door was slammed in his face again, this time tied shut with a scarf and a stiff knot. He sighed in defeat, letting the cat go. This is typical of Jace, he knew he would corrupt Clary from the moment he saw those flame red locks bouncing on the first day of high school. Of course he knew it wasn't all Jace's fault, Clary had had him under her spell since day one. It was just his fault to try and be the responsible one, typical!

Crossing his arms he dragged his feet to the back of the closet and sat down. The black cat that had also been trapped in the wardrobe padded cautiously out of the darkness and sat in front of him. 

"You want up?" Alec asked the cat as it crawled up into his cap. "I'll take that as a yes then." Alec muttered to himself giving the cat's fur a tentative stroke. He took the cats gentle purrs for approval and carried on stroking him. 

Alec laughed once. "I guess it's ironic, me, being trapped in a closet." 

The cat opened its eyes at that, shimmering gold orbs staring up at Alec's. 

"Not even Jace and Izzy know Ok? So you can't tell anyone." He scoffed. "Not that you will anyway because you're a cat." 

The cat just continued to stare, rubbing it's head on the palm of Alec's hand to make him continue petting. Alec obliged. He didn't know much about Clary or her sleek black cat with its enchanting yellow eyes but there was something about the feline that made Alec trust it.

"Anyway," Alec continued, taking a deep breath. "I'm gay." He whispered. "Wow, it feels so good to say it out loud. Can't believe I haven't before, but then again I guess its hard to feel good about myself when all gay guys are known for is dying these days."

The cat went stiff at Alec's words. He'd always been so open and callous about his sexuality when he was human. Even if it was illegal he knew he had all powerful magic at his fingertips making him smugly above the law. Even with all of those riots and protests and changes made in the last 30 years it dawned on him that Alec wasn't queer in anyway like him. He was a mundane boy growing up and realising his identity at a time when being gay was almost certainly a death sentence and he would have to endure that world alone. No magic, nothing. Suddenly his heart was filled with pain for the boy, scrambling a little to get a good grip he leaned up taking Alec's face in his paws and licked his nose gently. 

Alec giggled. "Stop that, kitty." He said, making no attempt to stop the cat. "You're so cute."

At that the cat stopped, leaning back on Alec's lap, golden orbs staring into Alec's, trying to communicate his sentiments through his eyes. If only Magnus could talk to him, tell him it was ok, and that he'd protect him. Hell, if he was human he might even love him. 

"It's like you can understand me." Alec whispered. "Maybe I'll have the confidence to tell someone else soon. It's 1996, surely times are changing. Thank you for listening to me, kitty."

Alec leaned down and gave the cat a little kiss on the head just as the clock struck 8:33...

Clary and Jace heard a shriek from the closet and immediately broke their kiss apart. 

"Was that Alec?" Clary whispered as Jace moved to kissing her neck instead, showing no signs of slowing down.

"Jace stop squeezing my tit and go help!" 

This time Jace couldn't ignore her and reluctantly climbed off her only to see a tall Asian man dressed in dusty, Victorian clothing posing in Clary's open closet doorway with a petrified looking Alec behind him.

"Hello darling." He purred.

Jace shrieked clamouring to the back of Clary's bed. "Where the hell did he come from?" He breathed.

Before Clary could answer Jocelyn and Luke came running into the room, bursting through the door. 

"What's going o- oh, Magnus you're human again." Jocelyn commented as chilled as if she were talking about the weather.

"I am indeed," Magnus said, holding his head up high. "Magnus Bane is back!" 

"You knew about this?" Clary asked, incredulously. 

"Oh yeah." Jocelyn coolly replied. "My meeting with the warlock council today was to discuss his rehabilitation and they approved his transformation."

Luke scanned the room, scowling in concentration. "Where's Alec?" 

"Ummm..." Clary hesitated, caught out in her plan.

"I think I can explain this one. Myself and his gorgeous brother were trapped in Clary's closet no one remembering it was close to 8:33!" 

"Why was Alec in the closet?" Luke asked. 

"Clarissa you know we only trust you to have the door closed because Alec is here." Jocelyn warned.

"That's what you're upset about?" Jace burst out, voice still frantic. "Not the guy that used to be a freaking cat!"

Magnus coughed for attention. "I think Alexander is in shock, I'll explain to him, you deal with blondie."

Magnus ducked back into the walk in and knelt down in front of Alec who hadn't moved. "I understand that this is a shock darling."

"Are you a prince?" Alec blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" Magnus smiled.

"I k-kissed you," Alec stuttered, taking a deep breath. "And you became a prince." 

"I'm afraid I'm no prince, I'm a warlock. I was cursed for my crimes by the warlock council in 1896 and at the moment you kissed me the curse was lifted. Looks like you made me find some humility in my heart."

"This is... woah." Alec gulped, eyes unfocussing as he replayed the events of the night. "I told you all that... stuff." He whispered, looking terrified.

"It's OK darling. You should have tried courting men in 1896!" He let out a humourless laugh. "I've seen the world changing through a TV screen over the past 40 years, you've been living it Alexander. Magnus reached out and took Alec's hand in both of his. "You are so brave." He said kissing his hand. 

"Thank you Magnus." Alec breathed. "What will you do now?"

This time it was Magnus' turn to look terrified. "Oh my God. I have nothing. Looks like I'll be staying until Luke and Jocelyn kick me out, I won't fit in the cat bed though..."

"I'd like to see you again." Alec interrupted. "If you'd like."

Magnus smiled sincerely. "I'd love that."

***

"Oh my God Simon, I got into so much trouble for the stunt I pulled with Alec, Jace and I are now banned from my bedroom and we never get a seconds peace in his. Plus our spare room is now filled by our no-longer-evil warlock friend who has been going out every evening to 'learn about the modern world' with Alec which is just an excuse if you ask me. Izzy caught them kissing at Burger King FYI."

"Clary that's weird and adorable."

"So, yeah. My boyfriend's brother is now dating my former cat... which is weird. But hey, it's the 90s, things can't get much weirder!"


End file.
